User blog:Angel Emfrbl/What annoys me
So there has ALWAYS been an issue with me and the fandom. Not the annoying fans, but the so-called "veterans", of which I can fall into at this point as many of my fellow editors here do as well. Its concerned with what happened in 2010. I keep bringing it up because its never ever left my mind. So people in the fandom bash the wiki. No big deal, I remember going through the same process in several fandoms, it happens, people don't like wikis. The trouble is that once you pass over a wiki, in many fandoms, there isn't anything else. I remember the big issue with the beyblade fandom was that after 2 years, the same set of fansites you aw when you entered the fandom were not around and often your source of info went with the sites. And on the "reliability", many had more errors on it then the wiki I found related on the same subject. I remember one One Piece website dedicated to Red-haired Shanks, which listed he was a Shichibukai, which is fine but this was about 4 years before he was revealed to be a Yonko, not a Shichibukai. Meanwhile on the wiki, his character page did not list any status at all, thus, never misled the fans like that. Yeah, wiki DO make mistakes, quite big ones at that too... But still, usually a large chunk of a page is reliable and wikias are not suppose to be designed to be anything more then a starting point. But the big deal that has always gotten me, is just how criticism can overshadow a persons perception or ideas of a wiki and how it works. I'm on here every day, I don't do many edits right now because I'm limited to 4 hours a day or so worth of net time right now... 6 hours is my limit. I am currently working on another wikia which consumes about an hour and a half a day of that time since I'm doing stuff to do with episode writing. But the big issue is apart from me, the only other editor editing is the wiki owner. Its for a series about 15 years old, which passed under the radar when it was released so I expect it. But without others' to help, I'm limited on what I can do. I'm dyslexic, which means I suffer from poor grammar and spelling, but there is no one going around sweeping up after me as I move from page to page. So a person coming onto that wiki might think its a mess, simply because its based on one persons input and its off because they have a disability, but they don't know that and they only see the mess. I know my dyslexia played a part in the argument between me and SandP, when SandP put Anon&Kanon's stundere note in the wrong place. It took me a while to figure out what they did. Unfortunately, dyslexia can often block things in your mind you should be able to read quite well. Its the source of over half the arguments I've had on-line over the years. Regardless, I only started editing this wikia when nobody else would resolve the problem. And I've said it time and time again, this annoyed me to hell. A bunch of veteran fans at VO, sitting there criticizing the hell out of their own fandom, yet not lifting much of a finger to frickin' do anything??? And then, those SAME fans have criticized everything since. I don't know what I want to make of all this and I did ask people tell us when we make mistakes but.... Here is what those critics do. Here is two cases; #X says we have a lot of mistakes, which doesn't surprise me at times, yet I don't see anyone with the knowledge pointing it out. So X supplies us with info and corrects us with their own knowledge. This is fine because we need that. Perfecto, if they lend a hand at editing thats even better. #Z on the other hand, starts off pointing out flaws and then just doesn't have anything to back up the points either. they just point out the mistakes and expects the editors to correct them. Then it turns out many many months later they were defending their interests and some of those mistakes were centred around their fan interests. While no one like their favourite Vocaloids to look bad, this is bad because you put your personnel interest at hand. When they weren't doing this, they were nit-picking over minor issues they could fix easily or expect their demands to be met by the busy editors. The latter I can apply to particular someone, who is known on a particular Vocaloids demo to call us "hilarious" yet... I just don't see them making their own wikia with better info on it. Which resolves back to the issue I had in 2010 of nobody bothering to change things. I was put off of making pages, so beyond the "norm" stand ones like song I've not done any supporting pages since Character Voice. The drama there proves me with the other big issue I've had for a while; change and acceptance. The fandom doesn't seem to like changing from what it is. Its taken ages for the 2007 period to fade and its still determined to hold on. The "Acceptance" thing I've come across twice. Firstly, Miku Formula, which is a swear word in this fandom. This was what I quit being a bureaucrat over, the stress got to me and I really nearly did quit. I'd written other "WIP" pages in the past on other wikias, and I've been editing since 2004 note, but in 2011, none stressed me out on the level MF did. Its like no one wanted anyone to copy Miku, which was ironic because that month several things came out to support the page midst the drama. It was a supporting page, meant to hold information so we didn't have to add a block of text to Miku's page. I was planning to work on it for several months since its info was scattered around the studios, instead... I rewrote the page 6 times in 2 weeks to satisfied the needs of a few fans who wouldn't shut up. Going back to the issues with "veterans", it was the veterans leading the parade. I got accused of all sorts of things, on top of the drama. From it being centred around my own opinions to God knows what else, I can't remember. It lead to our Controversy Concerns page being created, which is ironic because it proved to be a controversial concern with the fandom. the second, be it uncalled for issue was Character Voice which proved a bit of a shock to be honest. I really wasn't expecting drama at the page. At I edited it at 11 0'clock at night, got tired and had to leave it, I'd been editing for several hours and it was tiring. I planned to add the sources the next day. In the span of 7-8 hours while I was asleep, hell broke out and I came back to a mess. I had to clean it up and was only thinking about the MF throughout the whole ordeal and how that went wrong. Weird thing is, when I was pulling up sources, I still had to deal with folks like Xey, who didn't want to believe the sources I was pulling up, nor that CV was a "thing". I had troubel dealing with Xey becaus eI can remember dealing with VO forumers, with one person rudely saying the whole wikia "needs to be scrapped and reset". Which was rude and came from someone who was with the 2010 crowd. Which brings me to the other thing I want to discuss. I'm not going to quite the fandom or the wikia, but I am now phasing out of things. I am basically letting the 2010 crowd "win". Its tiring to keep having to face the same issues within the fandom. I have other wikia I'm now working on and I actually feel more content with them. So I'm slowly phasing out and moving on, which I was suppose to do 2 years ago. ^_^ ITs been nice meeting everyone, its going to be a while before I'm truly gone anyway, as when I phase out of one wiki into others, I tend to do it slowly over the course of a year or two. I don't want to keep dealing with the 2010 crowd, because honestly... I don't want to keep hearing people who bring the wiki down but won't do anything themselves which is better. :-/ Category:Blog posts